The Purge: Anarchy
The Purge: Anarchy is a American Horror-Thriller directed and written by James DeMonaco. The film is a sequel to 2013s The Purge The movie starsFrank Grillo, Carmen Ejogo, Zach Gilford, Kiele Sanchez and Edwin Hodge. Summary On March 21, 2023, the media credits the annual Purge, a twelve-hour period wherein all crimes are legal without authorities intervening, as an economic success. Everywhere, people either prepare to barricade themselves indoors or commit acts of violence. The nation's impoverished population are no longer seen as people, but as living garbage, whom the wealthy denounce as only living to serve their needs. However, before the sixth annual Purge begins, a successful anti-Purge resistance group led by Carmelo Johns and his partner, the Stranger from the first film who is revealed as "Dwayne", hijack government feeds to denounce the New Founding Fathers and their actions. In Los Angeles, working class waitress Eva Sanchez returns home to her daughter Cali and terminally ill father Rico, who also despises the New Founding Fathers. Rico slips out to a waiting limousine, leaving a note for his family revealing that he has sold himself as a Purge offering in exchange for $100,000 to be paid to Eva and Cali after the Purge. Married couple Shane and Liz visit a grocery store, only to be ambushed by a masked gang of bikers. As they drive away to avoid them, their car breaks down. It is then revealed that the biker gang had cut their fuel line, and has been pursuing them since they left. Meanwhile, an off-duty Los Angeles Police Department Sergeant Leo Barnes, plans to join the Purge to avenge the death of his son against the advice of his ex-wife, and goes out to the streets heavily armed posing as a vigilante. As Shane and Liz try to find safer hiding places, the sirens blare and the Purge commences. Eva and Cali are attacked by their lustful superintendent Diego, whose relationship with Eva was once rejected in the past, but he is gunned down by a paramilitary platoon, who capture the women to offer them to their leader Big Daddy for his own personal Purge. The Sergeant arrives and rescues them after killing the troops and wounding Big Daddy. They return only to find Shane and Liz hiding in Sergeant's car. The group flees just as Big Daddy fires at them, heavily damaging the car. As the Sergeant's car breaks down, the group flees on foot to reach the home of Eva's co-worker Tanya and borrow her car. They navigate their way through the hostile streets, finding evidence that the Anti-Purge group has been gaining the upper hand against the purgers and the NFFA. After freeing Shane from a trap and taking guns from an abandoned purger's van, they head to the subways thinking that they are safe. A pyrotechnic purging gang invades the subways and sets hiding people on fire, causing chaos. Liz and Shane fend off the gang, resulting in Shane getting wounded, but the group manages to escape. The group reach Tanya's flat, but learn there is no car there. Tanya's family take them in, offering them dinner and medicine. However, Tanya's sister Lorraine proceeds to murder her sister for sleeping with her husband. The group leave the family to their fate, only to be captured by the masked gang, who take them to a theater where upper class Purgers bid them for human hunting. In the purging arena, the Sergeant fights back, killing the hunters. Witnessing this, the host purger calls for backup. Security forces swarm the chamber, and kill Shane. Suddenly, the Anti-Purge group led by Carmelo and the Stranger invade the arena, and kills more of the purging team. Liz chooses to join the Anti-Purge group to avenge Shane's death while the others leave. The Sergeant hijacks the host purger's car, and threatens her before leaving. The Sergeant, Eva, and Cali drive up to a suburban neighborhood, and stops at the home of Warren Grass. He reveals that Grass killed his son while driving under the influence, but was acquitted on legal technicalities. Despite Cali begging him to not give in to revenge, the Sergeant ventures into the house, threatening Warren and his wife. The scene cuts away wherein Sergeant exits the house covered in blood, only to be shot by Big Daddy, who reprimands the Sergeant for trying to play the hero, while also revealing that the New Founding Fathers have secretly dispatched death squads to increase the body count because the Purge eliminates too few of the lower class, possibly due to purgers murdering those who they have personal grudges on and not just random people. Just as Big Daddy is about to kill the Sergeant, Warren appears and kills Big Daddy with his .45, revealing that the Sergeant had forgiven and spared him. As Big Daddy's death squad appears, sirens blare to signal the end of the Purge. Warren drives Eva, Cali, and the Sergeant to the hospital where they reach just in time as news and police helicopters fly over the city, slightly devastated by the events of the evening. Cast *Frank Grillo as Leo Barnes *Carmen Ejogo as Eva Sanchez *Zach Gilford as Shane *Kiele Sanchez as Liz *Zoë Soul as Cali Sanchez *Justina Machado as Tanya *John Beasley as Rico Sanchez *Jack Conley as Big Daddy *Noel Gugliemi as Diego *Castulo Guerra as Barney *Michael Kenneth Williams as Carmelo *Edwin Hodge as Dante Bishop *Lakeith Stanfield as Ghoul Face *Roberta Valderrama as Lorraine *Nico Nicotera as Roddy *Bel Hernandez as Katherine *Lilly Knight as Mrs. Crawley *Brandon Keener as Warren Grass *Amy Price-Francis as Mrs. Grass *Vick Sabitjian as Mr. Sabian *Wiley B. Oscar as Oscar *Nicholas Gonzalez as Carlos *Chad Morgan as Janice *Judith McConnell as Purge Host Production Gallery 10505609 238144963063036 5212969621739693 n by punmagneto-d7rwo1q.jpg Purge anarchy ver2.jpg Purge anarchy xlg.jpg The-purge-anarchy-letters-slice.jpg The-purge-anarchy-final-poster.jpg The Purge Anarchy Character Poster (2).jpg Category:Movies